Before Your Eyes
by Magic Kaito
Summary: After a series of misunderstandings, Gohan must make a decision: life or death?
1. The Victim of Anger

Before Your Eyes

AN: I-way on't-day own-way Agonball-dray Ee-zay. An-cay ou-yay ead-ray ig-pay atin-lay?

Chapter 1: The Victim of Anger

The sun rose that fateful day. If it hadn't, everyone would be really confused and probably nothing much would have happened. Gohan awoke and immediately expected the worst. Over the course of the last two weeks, everything had seemed to be going wrong in his life. It had all begun two Wednesdays ago when his mother suddenly decided that he had been wasting all of his time on nothing and forced him to come directly home after school. Since then, her only words to him had been of either cruelty, sarcasm, or of possible punishment.

But there was more to it than that. Chi Chi wasn't the only one who had been treating Gohan like crap. He had completely given up on Capsule Corp, as Bulma seemed to agree whole-heartedly with his mother and apparently agreed with her modes of executing this by doing exactly what Chi Chi was doing to him. Vegeta was being more of a jerk than usual, and Trunks had suddenly decided that he didn't have time for Gohan anymore. Gohan had been hoping that this was just a weird phase they were going through. But it had gotten much much worse four days ago.

Gohan had gone to school that day and once again heard everyone talking about the mysterious disappearance of the Great Saiyaman. Knowing that he couldn't explain it without totally giving away his secret, he was forced to listen to everyone talking about how horrible the crime rate had gotten in only the last few days. To make matters worse, Videl came rushing into class twenty minutes late, her clothes tattered and her hair disheveled. After a brief explanation to the teacher about a hold up, she turned and gave Gohan a mean glance that said, "We're talking about this."

He braced himself throughout the day, getting ready for the worst from the girl. But at lunch things were to get more confusing. For some strange reason, Piccolo had decided to come and land on the roof of the building, knowing that Gohan would sense him and come to see what was up. When he did, Piccolo grabbed him by his ear and dragged him behind the opening that came from the inside.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he hissed at Gohan.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that crap, I know you know what I'm talking about!" was the response. "Stop being such an idiot! Why the hell would you pull something like that, anyway?! I can't believe you!!!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Damn it, Gohan, stop denying it! I know that you know what I'm talking about and if you don't knock it off, you don't wanna know what I'm gonna do to you!" He flew off in a mad rage, Gohan standing there in shock.

Still wondering about Piccolo, he totally forgot that Videl was going to confront him. While getting his things together in his locker, a tap on his shoulder reminded him of his impending doom. He turned around to see Videl standing there with a look on her face that would have killed lesser men.

"Well," she began, slowly, "where have you been?"

"Uh, yeah, um, that, uh, I can explain..."

"You'd better...."

"Well, um, uh, er, (cough), ahem..."

"I'm waiting..."

"Yeah, um, you see, uh..."

"For Kami's sake, Gohan, what the hell is going on?!"

"Well, um, Videl, uh, it's kinda... you see, my... my... mom kinda won't let me..."

"...Is that the best excuse you can up with?! Leaving me to fight off all these thugs by myself?! Why the hell do I even bother with you?!"

"But Videl, I'm not..."

"I don't wanna hear it, you self righteous, no good, stinking, son of a..."

"Videl!! Why would I lie to you?"

"Why would you lie to me? WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?!!!!! I think I know why!! Don't have time any more, do you? Too busy with that all important school work, or maybe it's your girlfriend from across the street!"

"Videl, I live in the middle of no where."

"So?! I know you don't care anymore! Just leave the poor little girl to fight off all the bad guys now that your done with her! I hate you, you bastard!" She stormed off, leaving Gohan standing there without any words.

Gohan had stayed home from school the last four days to think everything over. The pictures of everyone yelling at him were still as clear as they were when they had happened. And once he had gotten home that night, things were even worse.

Videl's outburst had taken a substantial amount of time, and the time it took him to get over it made him even later to getting home. When he arrived, Chi Chi was ready to skin him alive. And, even more horrible, Krillin and his family just happened to be over that night, and had heard Chi Chi's entire side of the story already.

"Gohan!" Chi Chi exclaimed, knowing that she would have to watch her language due to the presence of children. "What did I tell you last week? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"

"Uh, be home by five or I don't get dinner...."

"That's right, young man! And what time is it now? WHAT TIME IS IT?!!!!!"

"Six-thirty, ma'am," he replied meekly.

"What is wrong with you?! Why don't you ever listen to me?! What were you doing out that late, anyway? Fighting the stupid idiots in the city?! Or maybe you were off on a date with your girlfriend!!"

"Um, Mom, I kinda had a bad day, so if you would just..."

"Oh, your day's gonna be nothing compared to what I'm gonna do with you!! Now, go to your room and I don't want to hear another peep out of you for the next week, do you understand me?!"

Gohan turned and looked at Krillin and 18, who were both scowling at him (though that was what 18 normally did anyway). Goten looked really scared and Marron really confused. "Yes, ma'am," he replied, and slowly walked to his room.

"Oh, yes, and Gohan," Chi Chi finished calmly.

"Yes?"

"No food and no school for a week either! Ha!!!!" Gohan hung his head. He hadn't really planned on going to school anyway, but that food thing was going to be tough. He took one last glance at his father's angry best friend and his wife and went into his room.

"Why does everyone suddenly hate me?" he said, trying not to cry. "What did I do to them?"

One good thing did happen after that. About an hour later, the door opened a crack and Goten's head poked through. "Gohan," he began, "what's wrong with Mom?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I think she's just in one of her moods again."

"Well, why is everyone else in her mood?"

"I don't know, bro. I think a lot of things got messed up and now Mom, Krillin, the Brief's, Piccolo, and Videl all hate me."

"Why do Videl and Piccolo hate you?"

"I'm not sure. Well, Videl's mad because Mom won't let me help her fight people anymore and I don't know what's wrong with Piccolo."

Goten gave his brother a big hug. "I still love you."

"Thanks, Goten," he said, with a slight smile finally coming to his face. "I love you, too."

"Oh oh oh!" Goten suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. "And I'll sneak you food every day, I promise!"

Gohan smiled a little more. "Thanks, bro," he said, messing up his little sibling's hair. Goten laughed a little bit. "Now, you better get out of here before Mom sees you or we'll both be in trouble, okay?"

"Okay!" Goten replied, and ran out of the room. He took one last glance in. "Good night, Gohan!"

"Good night," he replied softly, and finally laid down to sleep.

Goten had kept true to his word, but Gohan could still not be comforted. Having absolutely no contact with the people who had been upset with him, he had no idea what any of them were thinking. In the last four days of pondering all this, he had finally made a decision. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a long message on it, then opened his window and flew off. He didn't look back. He knew that he couldn't if he was going to do this. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Videl came rushing up to the Son residence and knocked on the door. Chi Chi answered.

"Oh, hello, Videl!" Chi Chi said. "How are you doing?"

"I've got to talk to Gohan," she said breathlessly. "I said some pretty awful stuff to him the other day and I've been feeling horrible ever since."

Chi Chi looked down at the floor. "I hate to admit it, but I've done the same thing. I've been keeping him in his room for the last few days. I was actually going to let him out in a little bit. Why don't you go up and talk to him?"

"Thank you so much, Chi Chi, I will," Videl replied, and ran toward Gohan's room.

"Gohan?" she called as she opened the door. No one was to be seen. The window was left open and there was a piece of paper sitting on the desk. Videl picked it up and read a little of it. Her eyes widened and the paper slipped out of her fingers.

It took her a while to find her voice. "... Chi Chi!" she finally exclaimed, running down toward his mother. Goten next awoke to the sound of his mother screaming. Getting out of bed immediately, he saw her and Videl talking and crying about something. He ran into his brother's room and looked at the paper on the floor.

"Oh no," he said after scanning it for a while. "This _is_ horrible! I really wish I could read so I knew what was so bad about it!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan was flying; to where, he didn't know. But he knew that he must not be found by any one lest they try and stop him. This was his decision, and nobody would care from the way he had been treated these last two weeks. He continued flying until he found the most remote, most desolate place on the planet.

"This is it," he said to himself, looking around. "This is where I'll be spending the rest of my life." He went over to a rock and sat down, trying to sense the others' power levels in case they were on his tail. No one was headed in his direction. He sighed with relief. He knew they wouldn't come for him anyway, even if they knew where he was, though. As far as Gohan was concerned, for some reason he still didn't know yet and probably never would, everyone hated him.

"I'll be better off without them, and they me," he thought. "I'll sit here for a while before I do anything else, just to make sure they can't find me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone had gathered at the Son residence after Chi Chi called them all to get over there immediately. They were all assuming that Goten had learned the first letter of the alphabet or something and that she just wanted to show him off, but none of them were prepared for what they saw.

Chi Chi was knelt over on the floor, dissolved in tears. Videl was trying to comfort her, but not faring much better than she in the whole crying thing. Goten still didn't know what was going on, but looked very worried.

"It's all my fault!" Chi Chi was screaming. "I should have never been so hard on him, and now he's GONE!"

"What's wrong, Chi Chi?" Bulma asked quickly. Chi Chi could only hand her the paper, her words now unable to be made through her incessant screaming. Bulma looked at the letter, her eyes getting wider as she read.

"Oh... oh no!" she said, sounding as if she, too, was on the verge of tears. "This... this is just terrible!"

"What's wrong, Bulma?" asked Krillin, trying to read over her shoulder.

"It... it's Gohan..."

"What, did he run away or something?"

Bulma, too depressed and lost in thought, handed Krillin the paper so he could read it for himself. As some people are prone to do, he read it aloud so everyone else could figure out what had the women so upset.

"_Hello everyone_," it said. "_I know that you probably won't even care, so I'll make this as brief as possible. It has occurred to me that over the last few days, all of you have suddenly begun to hate me. Though I don't know what I did, I've decided to get out of all of your lives forever..._"

"He did run away," Piccolo said (of course he's there! Just call 1-800-777-O GOD).

"No, wait," Krillin said as everyone crowded around him. "There's more."

"_Since I could not think of a more appropriate way to do this considering the reactions all of you give me whenever I see you, I will be dead before the sun sets today. I don't know when, where, or how just yet; even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. But the why is obvious. The fact that you all hate me is good enough reason for me. I will not be bothering any of you ever again if it clears your minds. Tell Goten thank you for all of his love, but that it wasn't enough to over come what I was getting from everyone else._

Gohan."

The girls were still crying. Goten had also joined in on this, especially after the last sentence. Krillin, Piccolo, and Trunks all hung their heads after realizing what they had done. Even 18 was showing signs of worry, though Marron (as usual) still looked confused.

Vegeta pondered everything for a moment. "Wait a minute," he said. "Who's going to back me up if we ever have a battle?! Are we all going to stand here whimpering like sissies or are we going out to find him?"

Everyone else, shocked by his suggestion, thought for a second. "He's right!" Piccolo exclaimed. "We can still stop him if we go after him now! Let's get moving!" All those who could flew off, while Bulma stayed behind to comfort Chi Chi and watch Marron.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan looked at the sky, for what he planned to be the last time. He took a good look around once again, making the most of his last few minutes on earth. Once he had taken in all he wanted to, he turned to face the widest open space he could find at the time.

"Goodbye, world," he thought. "Goodbye Krillin, Piccolo, Bulma, Trunks, Mom and Goten. Goodbye, Videl. Maybe we'll all meet again." Gohan readied his hands.

"Ka- me--ha---me----HA!" he exclaimed, while firing the most powerful blast his ability could allow him to. As it shot off through the emptiness, Gohan dashed in front of it. The wave grew closer and closer, until it was only a second away...


	2. Flashing

Chapter 2: Flashing

AN: *BEEP* You have reached the residence of Fred the Mutant Pickle. I am unable to answer your call right now, as I am failing in an attempt to own DBZ. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you. *BEEP*

I'm having a whole lotta fun writing this! It's great tormenting Gohan! Hee hee hee! I can't believe the language I'm using though, that's not me! But it works great for the style! Crap.

Suddenly, everything froze. Gohan stood there, amazed. The blast should have hit him by now! He looked around, but saw nothing. "This is weird," he thought. All of a sudden, a shape moved in front of him.

"Who's there?!" he called. "Is that you, Piccolo?"

"No, it's not," a low, monotone voice replied. "I am not Piccolo, nor anyone else you know, though I do know you, Gohan, son of Goku, son of Bardock, son of..."

"Okay, okay, I get the point!" he exclaimed. "You know who I am. But who are you?"

"I am Necro, the Spirit of Death," came the reply, and suddenly a dark, human like shape formed in front of him. It seemed totally black, but showed to have a pale white face. Gohan was really creeped out. "I have come to give you one last chance at life."

"I don't want one," Gohan quickly replied. "Everyone hates me."

"That is for you to decide," Necro answered, and turned to face the opposite direction. "I am going to show you your life. It will then be up to you to decide whether you want to continue living, or completely go through with this."

"Wait," Gohan asked, "why do I get to be so special?"

"You don't," the spirit answered. "Everyone on death's doorstep has this option. The moment before their death can occur, they are allowed to decide if they think that it's their time yet. Those who say yes are sent on to the after life, remembering this encounter but never speaking of it. Those who choose life are spared through one worldly way or another. All these people can remember is seeing their life flash before their eyes before time starts for you again."

"So, does someone have this choice every second?"

"Yes, though you may not realize it. People in perfect health and positioning will have this choice and almost always say yes, though we get a few "no's". People whose lives will only be filled with pain and suffering say yes on rare occasions. It is all up to you to decide, and looking at one's life and deciding if your purpose is completed is the best way to handle this."

Necro waved his hand and a strange white mist appeared. "Watch, and make your decision," he said, as pictures began rolling across the fog.

Gohan saw his mother smiling. He was in a crib, probably a new born baby. His father looked over the edge of it.

"_What's that, Chi Chi?_"

"_That's our son, you idiot!_"

"_Oh. Well what's wrong with him? Why's he so little?_"

"_He supposed to be little, he's still a baby, silly!_"

"_Babysilly? What's that?_"

"_ERGH!_"

The picture of his young parents faded away, and another scene was forming. Gohan could see that he was older now, but not by much. He seemed to be just capable of walking, and his mother was beaming.

"_Oh, look at him, Goku! He's walking!_"

"_Cool! Do you think I can teach him Kamehameha now?_"

"_Of course not! I already told you, there'll be no fighting for my son! Anyway, he's too little! Yes he is!_"

"_Oh, come on, Chi Chi. Can he at least learn the basics?_"

"_I will not have my son participating in that barbaric sport! It's studying for him! I won't have him grow up to be a brutal savage like his father!_"

"_Hey!_"

"_Well, Goku, what did you expect me to say?_"

"_Um, I don't know. Something other than that?_" Chi Chi gave Goku a strange look before that image faded like the last one.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"I all ready told you, this is your life, your memories," Necro replied. "Though you may not remember some of these scenes, they are locked inside your mind. This is what we show you." Necro pointed at the mist and another picture began forming on it.

This time he saw the Kame House. Bulma and Krillin and Master Roshi were all there, and so was his father. They were all talking about something, when...

"Stop showing me this!" Gohan exclaimed. "I don't care! I know what happened to me in my life! What's the point?"

"You still don't understand?" the Spirit of Death returned. "This isn't meant to be just watching your life. It's your time to choose whether you think you are important, if you think you have served your purpose, and what others think about you."

"Others?"

"Of course. That is an important factor. No matter how unimportant you may believe yourself to be, others feeling can help you decide."

"Well, you don't need to worry about that," Gohan replied. "I all ready know that everyone hates me."

"We shall see," Necro answered, as he turned back to watch the images. Gohan followed.

As Gohan had expected, Radditz was standing there, holding him in the air and threatening his dad. Things were a little fuzzy images after that, the visions were blocked out by screaming and tears. Gohan realized, though, that there was a tremendous battle going on. He could hear his father, his uncle, and Piccolo all duking it out. At one cry of anguish from Goku, Gohan saw himself breaking through Radditz's space pod and... attacking him. He actually got in some really good hits.

Gohan's mouth widen in disbelief. "Did I do that?" he asked.

"Of course you did," Necro answered nonchalantly. "You may not remember it, but this did happen in your lifetime."

"Wow." Gohan's amazement at his own power, however, was cut short when he next saw Radditz knocking his lights out.

Almost immediately the next scene came into view. He was out in the wild, Piccolo was leaving him to fend for himself. Gohan smiled a little at the picture. "I remember that..." 

Piccolo seemed to be quiet upset with him, but he knew better. Gohan knew that Piccolo would never...

Gohan's jaw dropped as he saw Piccolo grab him and throw him toward a mountain.

"Hey! What's he doing? That's not Piccolo!"

"Watch," Necro answered. Gohan watched as he somehow managed to blast through the rock face, though he was just a boy with no training what so ever.

"Wow," he began. "I... I never knew..."

"That is why we do this," Necro replied. "It can open your eyes to a new light." Gohan gave him an upset stare, and then returned to watching his life flash before his eyes.

He was now sitting by himself in the darkness. He looked up at the full moon and...

"What's going on?!" Gohan exclaimed, as he began seeing what looked like images from a monster movie. Mountains were crumbling and trees were crushed in scenes that seemed to be coming from the view point of a giant ape.

"It is you," Necro answered.

"WHAT?!"

"The full moon and your tail. Saiyan blood causes you to turn into an Oozaru. You didn't know that?"

"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot about that..."

"Keep watching." Piccolo was now trying to take on the beast that was Gohan. There were a lot of explosions and punches being thrown and then...

It was apparently the next morning. Gohan saw himself awakening and realizing that his tail was gone. "Huh, who would have guessed," he said. "I almost beat Piccolo when I was four! Heh heh!"

"Watch."

"Sorry." Pictures from his lifetime kept on flying by, from his times having to survive on his own, to his sparing against Piccolo, even through the fight against Nappa and Vegeta. Gohan could not believe the things he was seeing, the sudden bursts of energy that would come from him.

The next clearest picture showed Nappa firing a death blast at him. Gohan, though knowing that he would be okay, became ridged in watching this image. Then he saw something that he now noticed the significance of.

It was Piccolo. The once evil villain was jumping in to sacrifice himself... for him. Gohan's eyes began watering, but he brought himself back together, thinking, "It doesn't matter now. He hates me."

More pictures from his life went flying by after this. His father's return, the defeat of Vegeta, the trip to Planet Namek with Bulma and Krillin. He watched them searching for the Dragonballs, fighting Frieza's men, and teaming up with Vegeta.

"So much has happened..." he began, as he began watching the fight against Frieza.

"Yes, it has," Necro replied. "But there is much more."

"Um, yeah, sure." Gohan continued to watch as he saw Frieza killing his friends, and his father going Super Saiyan for the first time. It was really amazing to him how much he had gone through in his lifetime without really noticing it before. But, he remembered, that didn't matter now, as they all hated him.

"How much longer is this going to take?" he asked the spirit that was upon him.

"You have had much happen to you," Necro replied. "Plus, time has stopped. We can continue this for what would normally be years and it would still be this one second. But I am used to it. After all, it is my job."

"Your job kinda sucks."

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

"Good. Continue watching." Gohan saw himself on Earth again. Some more fuzzy pictures flashed by in an instant, and then scenes of him fighting Garlic Jr. came into view.

This continued in the same matter for quiet some time. In fact, everything through his fight with Cell was quick blurps of things that had gone on in his life. Gohan had a hard time believing that everything he was seeing were all things that had happened to _him_.

Then came the next eye-opener in these visions. Gohan watched himself fighting that monster only seven years ago. He watched as it tortured his friends and family until the breaking point. Then Gohan watched maybe the most amazing moment he had ever seen. In his anger, Gohan surpassed all of the other fighters there, even his father, by going SSJ2.

"Is this familiar?" Necro asked after a long silence.

"Ye... yeah," Gohan replied. "I remember this, but it seemed a lot different then..."

"Exactly," Necro quickly replied, as more scenes raced across the misty screen. Gohan was kicking Cell's butt, that creature threw up Android 18, his dad sacrificed himself...

"I can't take any more of this!" Gohan suddenly screamed. "I all ready told you, that was then, this is now and they all hate me!"

"Keep watching," Necro replied.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Keep watching."

"Apparently."

"Will you please be quiet? This is important."

"Sorry. I was just..."

"Watch."

Gohan next saw Cell return and kill Mirai Trunks. He watched as he sacrificed his left arm for Vegeta, and then defeated Cell with a one handed Kamehameha Wave. He watched himself growing up and studying, his little brother after he was born, his whole life was about to narrow down to this point...

"God damn it!" Gohan exclaimed. "Will you stop torturing me like this?! I all ready told you that..."

"Silence," Necro said, almost sounding harsh. "You must finishing watching."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"I said silence."

Gohan quieted down, and watched more recent pictures fly across the mist, like his first day of school, when he became Saiyaman, when he met Videl, when she found about that he was Saiyaman, all of these images racing around on what might have been the last thing Gohan ever saw.

"We're here," Gohan said as he watched the Kamehameha Wave fire. "What do I do now?"

"Keep watching."

"WHAT?!"

"I said keep watching."

"What the hell do you mean, keep watching?! We're at the point I'm at now, just give me the pill or whatever it is that I'm supposed to use for my decision."

"There is more to see."

"No there's not, damn it! Why the hell do you want to keep torturing me, especially when there's not a damn thing left for me to see..."

"Stop your harsh language and listen to me," Necro finally said, turning to him. "There is one more thing that you must see. What your loved ones are thinking right now..."

"What loved ones? I've told you a thousand times that they all hate me!"

"Watch."

"What the hell..."

"Put this bar of soap in your mouth and watch."

Gohan turned to the mist one last time. There he first saw Goten, flying off with tears in his eyes. Then he saw Piccolo, also apparently looking for something.

"Oh crap!" Gohan exclaimed. "They're on to me! Can we just end this now?"

"Time is frozen, my friend," Necro replied. "And I wasn't kidding about the soap."

"Whatever." He looked again and saw the others looking for him separately, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, all of them. Then he saw his mother. She was dissolved in tears on the floor of their house. 

"Mom..." Gohan began softly. Just then, the picture unexpectedly changed again. It was yet another person looking for him and crying at the same time. But this time is was Videl.

Gohan remained speechless for quiet some time. Necro used this to wipe away the mist and made two doors appear behind Gohan.

"Now is your time of decision," Necro said, looking at him sternly. "Think over your life, whether you think you have played your part or not, and how your loved ones were reacting. Put this all together and make your decision."

"Then what do I do?"

"Then you go through the door of your choice. That one there leads to life, the other leads to death."

"I have to pick now?"

"Yes, you do," Necro responded, back to his old behavior, which showed that he had been the Spirit of Death for so long that he didn't even care about the people any more.

Gohan thought for a good long while. He went over everything he had seen, through his defeat of Cell, his oppressions, and what all the people who had apparently hated him were doing now. He desperately tried to put all of these together, wondering if he had done his full job in life or not.

"Hurry," Necro said after several "minutes" of this.

"Hey, give me some time!" Gohan retorted. "You said that time was frozen and plus, this is a pretty important decision. Say, how'd you get stuck with a job like this anyway?"

"Choose."

"All right, all right." Gohan continued to think over everything, now especially the last two weeks. He could have sworn that everyone hated him. Yet they were all worried about him now. Or maybe it was because they weren't done tormenting him yet. On the other hand... All the things he had done... All the things he could still do...

Thoughts like this raced through Gohan's head for what would have been hours normal time.

"Have you decided?" Necro finally asked.

Gohan took a deep breath and thought for a second more. "Yes," he replied, and walked through the door on the right. 


	3. The Door on the Right I

Chapter 3: The Door on the Right I

AN: I don't own DBZ. Anyway, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! All right, All Right, ALL RIGHT! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR again! The story was supposed to end there! I thought it would be cool! But NO! "No cliffy!" "We want more!" Fine! You know, I didn't even know which one he chose. I thought that either ending would be too cliche and I didn't know which one to use so I didn't put one! For those of you who aren't satisfied with what I thought to be a really cool ending, I have decided to write both of the possible endings to this story seeing as I couldn't figure out which one to use. Oh, and I hope I didn't make anyone who wanted to read the rest feel bad. It just gets kind of annoying when you think you're done with a story and you're ready to work on the two billion you've all ready got in the works to find out that you have to write two more chapters that are both endings! So no offense. Plus I don't want anyone to come and tear me limb from limb. Oh, and thanks for the plug, Candyland.

Videl was frantically searching in every direction she could, trying not to be blinded by tears. "Where could he be?" she thought. "I have to stop him! How could this have happened?" She kept looking, hoping that the others were fairing better than she was.

However, she was not alone in her hopelessness. Those who could sense power levels could not find Gohan's anywhere. If he was still alive, he was hiding his power level really well. 

A huge explosion cut through the air. A large blast of light was striking off in the distance. Everyone froze and looked.

"That must be Gohan!" they all thought at, like, the same time (I don't know, it's a cartoon thing). Everyone went rushing off in the direction that they saw the blast come from.

Videl was the closest. She flew as fast as she could against the shock waves that were coming from his ultimate attack against himself. "Gohan!" she thought. "Please don't be dead! I need you!" The aftershocks were dying down, and Videl rushed to the now visible plain where the blast had taken place.

Necro watched Gohan as he went through the door. He pulled out a clipboard and check something off. "So this is your decision," he thought. "I don't care. I have other appointments." Necro vanished to his next victim, and time began again for the young Saiyan, if he needed it...

Videl continued to hurry down to the plain. Suddenly, a large rock came flying up at her. She managed to dodge it, however, and landed, running into the center of the crater where she was sure Gohan would be. He was.

"Gohan!" she cried, and rushed over to his body. It was seemingly lifeless and covered with blood. Videl cradelled his head and looked down on his empty face. "No!" she exclaimed. "You can't be dead! I won't let you die!" She began crying.

"I'll get you some help!" she said through her tears. "Just don't leave me!" 

Piccolo came rushing down, as he was the next closest. "You've found him," he said as he watched the girl with tears running down her face hold the unconcious boy. "Come on," he said after watching this scene for a while. He picked up Gohan. "We'd better go and find someone to help him. I don't know if he'll make it if we stay any longer."

"Okay," Videl replied, drying her eyes and wondering if blood washed out of her clothes. "Let's go." They flew off toward the Son house, the others joining in as they came across them.

When Gohan next opened his eyes, it took a while for him to figure out his surroundings. There seemed to be a strange light glowing around him. As his eyes focused on the area, he suddenly realized where he was.

It was his bedroom. He wasn't sure what time it was, or even what day it was, but he was lying in his bed and there were lots of flowers and stuff around him. He suddenly heard a high pitched squeal from off to his left.

"You're awake!!!!!!!!!" Goten suddenly lept onto his brother. "You woke up! You woke up! You've been asleep for two days! Mom said you wouldn't wake up but you did! You were hurt pretty bad, you know. What happened? Did you get in a fight or something?"

Gohan, realizing that his little brother did not understand the concept of suicide, just smiled and said, "It's hard to explain. Now get off of me, I'm really sore!" They heard footsteps rushing to the door.

Videl came skidding around the corner, and saw Goten clasped onto his now awoken brothers neck. Gohan, not noticing her, was trying to get him to let go because he was in a lot of pain just then.

"Gohan, you're awake!" she cried, which caught both of the boys attentions.

"Oh, hey Videl," Gohan replied.

"HI!!!" Goten screamed.

"He's up, everybody!" Videl called out of the room to the others. Goten had finally let go of Gohan (much to his relief) and was jumping up and down with excitement. As everyone else arrived there, the little boy had made his way to the door.

"Hey, Mom, guess what?" he said, still jumping. "Gohan woke up!"

"I can see that, sweetie, now get out of my way."

"But, Mom, he's..."

"I SAID MOVE IT!" Goten ceased his bouncing and looked very hurt as Chi Chi pushed her way in.

"Oh, my poor baby!" she screamed as she grabbed him around his neck and hugged him for all he was worth. "It's all my fault! I should have never been so hard on you! You can go and do you Sai-pet thing or whatever it is! I'm so sorry!!!!" She dissolved into tears, still embracing him.

"Uh, Mom, I can't breathe..."

"Oh, Gohan, don't you ever leave me again!"

"Mom...?"

"Yes, sweetie," she said, letting go and drying her eyes.

"Um, I'm kind of in a lot of pain right now and your attempt to asphyxiate me didn't help very much."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she cried, reaching for him again.

"NO DON'T!" Ox King and Krillin had manged to restrain her as she resumed crying.

"So, how 'ya doing?" Ox King asked in his usual cheerful tone.

"I've been better."

"Of course you have!" Krillin replied. "You gave us a real scare back then, did you know that? But, um we're all really sorry about what happened last week."

"Yeah," Bulma added. "We should have watched what we were doing and listened to you."

"Um, yes, I think I knew that," Gohan responded.

"DON'T YOU GIVE US THAT, WE'RE TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU!" Chi Chi screamed.

"... Okay, Mom..."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Somebody take Chi Chi out of here," Bulma said, realizing that his mother's presence was doing more harm than good. Ox King lead her out, while she was still in tears.

"Well, now that that's over," Krillin said once Chi Chi was a safe distance away, "so, are you feeling better than you were the other day? We thought we'd lost you!"

"Yeah," Trunks added, leaning on the bedside with Goten. "Piccolo and Videl brought you back here and then this green dude came and healed you but you still wouldn't wake up."

"That's right!" Goten added. "Bendy said you had a lot of head drama."

"His name was Dende and it's head trauma."

"No more than usual," Vegeta retorted, who had finally made his way up to the room while taking his own sweet time.

"VEGETA!" Bulma exclaimed. The Saiyan Prince snorted and leaned in the door frame, staring at the ground as he always did.

"Well, Gohan," Piccolo, who had been standing in corner said as he made his way over, "you've managed to pull your way through another situation and live."

"Heh, I guess so," he answered. "But I'm kind of surprised myself, after the way I was feeling. I think I saw my life flash before my eyes! But I'm sorry, too, you guys, I shouldn't have done what _I_ did." There was one of those emotional moments of silence.

Krillin suddenly walked up to him. Not being able to figure out a way to express his happiness without touching him, he raised his hands in the air and said, "It's good to see that you're all right Gohan!" 18 gave Gohan a brief glance that for her said, "I agree." Maron, yet again, looked confused.

"We're all glad to see you're all right," Piccolo said, smiling. "Now don't go pulling anything stupid again and we'll try our best not to."

"What were you mad at me for, anyway?" Gohan asked.

"Oh no, we're not getting into this again!" Piccolo looked very strict for a half a second, but slowly eased off his expression. Everyone stared at him for a moment longer.

"I think we should let him rest, you guys," Bulma finally said. "I mean, it's not like he's going anywhere! Oops, I mean, uh..."

"It's fine, Bulma," Gohan replied. "I won't do anything stupid. I promise."

"Good! Now let's go!" She took Vegeta by the arm and led him out, Piccolo and Krillin's family follwing them. "Come on, Trunks!"

"Aw, Mom, can't I stay just a little bit..."

"I SAID MOVE IT, MISTER!"

"Okay, see ya, Gohan!" Trunks exclaimed and ran out. Goten took another look at his brother and ran off after his friend.

"I'm glad that's over," he muttered. Suddenly, he noticed that Videl was still standing in the corner watching him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, hi Videl," he said in surprise.

"Hi, Gohan," she said, trying her best not to break down.

"So, um..."

"Oh, Gohan!" she suddenly exclaimed, losing all control of herself, and rushed over and threw her arms around his neck.

"Not again!" he thought.

"Oh, Gohan," she continued. "I thought I was going to loose you! I'm so sorry about the other day! I shouldn't have said any of that. I'm so sorry!"

"Uh, it... it's okay Videl. Now, if you would let me breathe again..." Videl, however, was too lost in her tears to let go, and Gohan eventually gave up and began blushing a little.

"Hey, Gohan?" Goten began, popping his head back in the door. "Mom was wondering... oh! I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone..."

"No, Goten!" he exclaimed. "It's... it's not!" Goten had disappeared. "Oh well." Videl was still srying and Gohan had a feeling that in a way, she would never let go.

The End

AN: Yucky! That was way too sappy for my tastes! The things I'll write for impact... Oh well. The other ending won't be nearly this disgusting for those of you who think like me. However, it may end up being on the other end of my scale. Oh, the things I do for my readers! All four of them... Okay, now I'm just being weird. Forget those last few sentences.


	4. The Door on the Right II

Chapter 4: The Door on the Right II

AN: I don't own DBZ. Anyway, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! All right, All Right, ALL RIGHT! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR again! The story was supposed to end there! I thought it would be cool! But NO! "No cliffy!" "We want more!" Fine! You know, I didn't even know which one he chose. I thought that either ending would be too cliche and I didn't know which one to use so I didn't put one! For those of you who aren't satisfied with what I thought to be a really cool ending, I have decided to write both of the possible endings to this story seeing as I couldn't figure out which one to use. Oh, and I hope I didn't make anyone who wanted to read the rest feel bad. It just gets kind of annoying when you think you're done with a story and you're ready to work on the two billion you've all ready got in the works to find out that you have to write two more chapters that are both endings! So no offense. Plus I don't want anyone to come and tear me limb from limb. Oh, and thanks for the plug, Candyland.

Videl was frantically searching in every direction she could, trying not to be blinded by tears. "Where could he be?" she thought. "I have to stop him! How could this have happened?" She kept looking, hoping that the others were fairing better than she was.

However, she was not alone in her hopelessness. Those who could sense power levels could not find Gohan's anywhere. If he was still alive, he was hiding his power level really well. 

A huge explosion cut through the air. A large blast of light was striking off in the distance. Everyone froze and looked.

"That must be Gohan!" they all thought at, like, the same time (I don't know, it's a cartoon thing). Everyone went rushing off in the direction that they saw the blast come from.

Videl was the closest. She flew as fast as she could against the shock waves that were coming from his ultimate attack against himself. "Gohan!" she thought. "Please don't be dead! I need you!" The aftershocks were dying down, and Videl rushed to the now visible plain where the blast had taken place.

Necro watched Gohan as he went through the door. He pulled out a clipboard and check something off. "So this is your decision," he thought. "I don't care. I have other appointments." Necro vanished to his next victim, and time began again for the young Saiyan, if he needed it...

Videl continued to hurry down to the plain. Suddenly, a large rock came flying up at her. She tried her best to dodge the stone, but it struck her and she fell to the ground, lifeless.

Piccolo came rushing down, as he was the next closest. He saw the large crater formed by Gohan's Kamehameha Wave. "No," he thought. "There's no way anyone could have survived a blast like that! But I can't give up yet." He flew down, and out of the corner of his eye saw Videl lying on the ground.

"She must have been hit by the debris," he thought. "But she'll be fine. Right now I've got to find Gohan!" Piccolo looked all over the impact site, trying to find where Gohan could be. He was in the center of it, a fact that Piccolo was sure that he could have guessed had he been thinking properly.

Piccolo ran over to his body. It was seemingly lifeless and covered with blood. He knealt down to examine it. "No!" he exclaimed. "Gohan, you can't die! I won't let you! We still need you here!" He continued staring at his unconcious body, and then picked it up. "I've got to take him somewhere where he can get help," he thought. "He'll die if I don't!" Noticing Videl again, he hoisted both of the teenagers over his shoulders and flew back to the Son house, the others joining in as they came across him.

When Gohan next opened his eyes, it took him a while to figure out his surroundings. There seemed to be a strange light glowing around him. As his eyes focused on the area, he suddenly realized where he was.

There was a large desk situated in front of him. The area around him was totally unfamiliar to him. He froze. "So this is it," he thought. "I'm dead. Man, I never thought that Necro guy would get off my case." He looked toward the top of the desk and suddenly noticed a giant ogre looking down at him.

"My Kami, what the hell is that!" he exclaimed without thinking.

"Don't you recognize me?" the colossus answered. "I am King Yamma. I am here to pass judgement on all those who have died. I'm afraid you have a very interesing situation here. We need to wait a few moments for someone else to arrive.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked, nervously.

"I just told you!" his answer boomed. "Now be patient or we'll never get done and all these other dead people will get quite annoyed."

"What dead people?" Gohan asked, looking behind him. "I only see a lot of clouds and some ogres."

"Don't you know anything about the after life?!" King Yamma exclaimed, which, for his size, really hurt Gohan's ears. "Those 'clouds' as you called them _are_ the dead people! Only great warriors are allowed to retain their bodies. Oh, I see our guest has arrived." 

Gohan turned and saw a strange shape suddenly form nearby him. But once it was clear, it was not strange at all.

"Hey, King Yamma," Goku said, looking over at Gohan. "What's... oh crap! What the HFIL happened to you, Gohan?"

"Um, I died," he replied.

"Well, I could see that," Goku answered. "How did you die?"

"Uh, well, you see, I..."

"Spit it out, Gohan..."

"Um, I kind of, sort of, killed myself."

"WHAT?! Why the HFIL did you do that?"

"Why do you keep saying that word?"

"Huh?"

"Heffel?"

"Oh, that's what we use here. It's what they call what you call 'hell'."

"Oh."

"You didn't answer my question, though, Gohan. Why did you kill yourself?"

"Everyone on Earth hated me."

"What?"

"Well, in the last two weeks they all started being mean to me. No body cared anymore. Mom had me locked in my room and all my other friends could have cared less what happend to me. Goten was the only person who gave a damn about me."

Goku put his hand to his head. "Oh, Gohan. When will you ever learn? Not in life obviously. And you really need to watch your language now that your... who's Goten?"

"Huh?" Gohan exclaimed. "Oh, that's right! You don't know do you..."

"Cut this chatter for later!" King Yamma cried. "You can do all the catching up you want to once we're done passing judgment. There are lots of other people waiting. I know that they're dead, but they'd like to move on soon, here!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Now," Yamma began, sorting through some papers. "I see here that you spent your entire life doing good deeds, saving the world, studying, but what happened today could counter-balance the whole thing..."

"What?!"

"Suicide is very looked down upon here, especially for someone who didn't need to do it."

"Bu... but why didn't that Necro guy just tell me I shouldn't?"

"I never said that you shoudn't," Yamma replied. "It was also your own decision, not ours. You choose death, and though it is disappointing to those who knew you, that's what happened. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why did you..."

"Qiuet! We have a lot to go through and not very much time to go through it. Goku, what do you think?"

"Well," he began, eyeing his son, "I will admit that he has dedicated his life to helping others, but I'm sure his death was a hard blow no matter how much he thinks they hate him. I personally don't see why he killed himself, but if he did, he did. I'm not sure what to do with him."

King Yamma thought for a while. "Indeed, this is an odd situation," he finally said. "Though I cannot send you to HFIL, I cannot rightfully let you go on to other world. There's got to be something I can do..."

"Hey," Gohan began, nervously. "W- what about purgatory or something? Don't you have that? You won't have to send me to he... uh, Heffel."

"No," Yamma replied. "We got rid of that millenia ago. Too many people were going there. Styx was over crowded!"

"Hm," Goku began, trying his best to think. "I can't totally say I'm proud of you Gohan, but you did live your life in an honest way. Couldn't we somehow bring back King Kai's planet or something and have Gohan take Snake Way there?"

"That's it! Yamma exclaimed. "Gohan, I hereby proclaim that you will spend eternity on Snake Way. It's not exactly heaven, but it isn't HFIL either. But if you fall off, you're down got it?"

"Wait, I- I'm confused..."

"You are now the caretaker of Snake Way, goodbye!" Gohan was dragged away to the entrance of the path, his father following him.

"Dad, what... what just happened?"

"I guess he thought that this would be the best thing," Goku replied, cheerfully. "I can hang out with you now! And maybe if you're really good, they'll let you move up with me!"

"But, what am I supposed to do."

"I guess your just supposed to hang out on the road. You know, make sure nobody vandelizes it or something. But hey, we'll have lots of fun being dead together!"

"Oy," Gohan thought. "An eternity of this. I never thought that death would be like this. Maybe I shouldn't have..." Gohan sat down and actually started crying.

"What's wrong?!" Goku exclaimed.

"I think I just made a huge mistake," Gohan replied.

Goku looked at his son. "I know you're confused right now," he answered comfortingly. "But what's done is done. I know you're starting to miss everyone, and I can tell they all miss you. Right about now, they've probably figured out that..."

"He's dead," Dende said softly after an attempt to heal Gohan.

"NO!" Chi Chi screamed, and passed out onto the floor. Everyone was in the Son house looking on the lifeless body that was once Gohan. Piccolo was looking at the ground and was silent. Vegeta scowled a little bit. Trunks and Bulma were both trying their best not to cry, and Goten and Videl, who had woken up a few minutes earlier, were both disolved in tears, though Goten wasn't totally sure about what had happened.

"I guess that's it," Krillin finally managed to say. He, too, was looking at the ground, trying his best not to cry. 18 looked sad and Maron, once again, was confused.

Goten walked over to Piccolo, having calmed down a little. "What happened, Mr. Piccolo?" he asked.

"We all made some pretty stupid mistakes," he replied softly, watching everyone else in their own way of mourning and trying to make sure that only the boy could hear him. He still had to talk loud enough, however, to over ride Videl's screams of "It's all my fault" and things like that. "You're brother thought that we didn't want him around anymore," he finished.

"Is he gonna come back?" Goten asked innocently.

Piccolo tried to hold back some tears. "No," he answered. "I'm afraid he won't. He's with your dad right now. They're probably talking about you."

"Oh," Goten answered, as more tears began falling from his little face. "I want Gohan back."

"So I have another son," Goku said after Gohan had explained the whole situation to him. "I'm sorry, though. There's nothing you can do. You can't go back."

The End

AN: Man, this ending was really depressing! I just can't seem to get to my happy medium with these two endings, which is why I never intended to write them. But they even themselves out. Hope you liked it, because I am not continuing on, unless the equivalent of the entire nation of Botswana asks me what happens to dead Gohan next, as it is obvious what happens to alive Gohan. If it's not, sorry, I'm lost on that one. But tormenting him was FUN! I may have to do again sometime. Yet, there are many stories I need to write... See ya then! 


End file.
